A typical appliance, such as a washer, dryer, or dishwasher, contains a timer, a timing motor, and user interface having a setting indicator. The timing motor and the setting indicator are linked or coupled together such that progression of the timing motor results in corresponding and proportional travel by the setting indicator.
The setting indicator on the appliance permits a user to select from one of a number of settings or cycles. To select a cycle, the user simply manipulates a setting indicator until the setting indicator is aligned with a desired setting on the user interface of the appliance. Thereafter, to start the appliance, the user further initiates the appliance by pushing in or pulling out the setting indicator, by pushing a start button, etc. For example, with a standard washer, if the user wanted to wash a load of cotton clothes, the user would position the setting indicator to the “cotton fabrics” setting and commence that cycle.
Based on the particular setting chosen by the user, the timing motor in the appliance operates for a specific length or duration of time. As the timing motor operates, the setting indicator correspondingly progresses (i.e., rotates, travels) from one setting to another on the user interface. Unfortunately, rotation of the timing motor is often directly proportional to the rotation of the setting indicator on the user interface. When one moves, they both move. This can cause significant hardship since the area proximate the setting indicator on the user interface is limited.
As an example of the limitations that can arise, if a “delicate fabrics” setting is selected, a washer might agitate the delicate fabrics for six minutes. For those six minutes, the timing motor is enabled and proportionally progresses the setting indicator through the “delicate fabrics” cycle (i.e., progresses the setting indicator from the “delicate fabrics” setting to a “done” setting or position on the user interface). In this example, if a circular one-hour timing motor was used, the setting indicator would have moved one-tenth of a revolution (6 min./60 min.) around the user interface since the timing motor and the setting indicator are directly linked together. Likewise, a “cotton fabrics” setting might agitate a load for twelve minutes. For those twelve minutes, the timing motor is enabled and proportionally progresses the setting indicator through the “cotton fabrics” cycle (i.e., progresses the setting indicator from the “cotton fabrics” setting to a “done” setting or position on the user interface). If a circular one-hour timing motor was once again used, the setting indicator would have moved two-tenths of a revolution (12 min./60 min.) around the user interface since the timing motor and the setting indicator are directly linked together.
Despite only two settings having been offered in above example, three-tenths or thirty percent of the user interface is occupied. As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the number of settings that can be placed on a user interface is limited when travel of the setting indicator is directly proportional to movement of the timing motor.
To address this issue, appliance manufacturers have made efforts to delay the timing motor at the beginning of a cycle, and consequently, travel of the setting indicator on the user interface. Unfortunately, such prior timers only utilized a single, non-user selectable delay that was confined to the initiation of the cycle. This operation resulted in perceivable non-uniform travel of the user interface dial. Specifically, for the entire delay period the user interface dial does not move from its starting point. Then, once the delay has expired, the user interface dial travels quickly through the arc of the cycle. As such, a user cannot accurately judge if the timer is working properly, how much time is left in a cycle, etc.
In another instance, delays were mechanically incorporated into a timing motor. While this tactic helped the timing motor reduce travel of the setting indicator, the solution did not permit input from the user of the appliance. The timing motor would implement the same delay or delays no matter what was desired by the user or where in the wash cycle the appliance happened to be operating.
A further approach taken by appliance manufacturers was to introduce a delay by controlling appliances using electronic means (i.e., eliminating the timing motor and using an electronic timer). While this produced some desirable results, this improvement was expensive. As such, this solution was not particularly feasible for the highly cost-competitive appliance market.
Thus, an apparatus that can provide multiple delays to a timing motor at various times during a cycle without relying on exclusively mechanical or electronic means would be desirable. Likewise, the apparatus would be easily configurable to, or retro fit to, timers typically found in common appliances such as washers, dryers, and dishwashers. The invention provides such an apparatus. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.